1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an access floor needing high cleanness, flatness and durability, and more particularly to an access floor made using a special transfer paper which is laid on a floor of the interior of a clean room to prevent generation of dusts or bacteria in a factory of an integrated circuit such as a semiconductor, a laboratory for optics, genetic engineering and space engineering, a clinic room and so on.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, to make a factory of an integrated circuit such as a semiconductor or a laboratory for genetic engineering is generally conducted under the circumstance of a clean room which always keeps a clean state.
This clean room should be provided with a device for circulating clean air in the room by ventilating fresh air into the room and exhausting inner air, which can be contaminated by dusts or bacteria, outside to maintain the interior in a clean state.
To maintain good ventilation and internal cleanness, a floorboard facilitating ventilation of air is laid on the bottom. A conventional access floor has a structure that tiles with smooth surface are adhered by adhesive on an upper surface of rectangular plates and a plurality of ventilation holes are formed through the tiles and the plate by drilling for ventilation. This conventional floorboard uses adhesive such as bond glue, so toxic ingredients of the bone give effects on a semiconductor chip, resulting in decrease of production yield. These toxic ingredients may injure health of human when inhaled. In addition, when the circumferential temperature is high, the tiles get loose and shoved, while, when the temperature is low, the bond becomes hard and loses adhesive force, so the floorboard can be easily deformed or broken down. Therefore, durability of the tiles are weakened and conductivity is lowered. Moreover, since the tiles are adhered on the top of the plate of the access floor one by one, the work efficiency is decreased due to complexity of the work and the work costs increase. In addition, by using tiles, the interior cannot be decorated with various designs and colors.
Therefore, the present invention is designed to solve the problems of the prior art, and an object of the present invention is to provide an access floor using a special transfer paper which ensures excellent cleanness, superior flatness, long stable usage and beautiful appearance and requires shortened working hours.
In one aspect of the present invention, there is provided an access floor for a clean room, in which a conductive paint is coated on an upper surface of a plate which can be a die-casting perforated panel, a blind panel or a grating panel, and then a special transfer paper with various patterns and colors is deposited thereon.